1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spread-spectrum mobile communication system, and, more particularly, to techniques for searching for a preamble signal in a W-CDMA system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Wideband Code-Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA) transmission protocol is well-known for use in mobile communications systems, and preamble detection in a W-CDMA system is similarly well-known. For example, one embodiment of a conventional preamble detector implementation is shown in 3GPP TSGR1 #6 (99) 893, entitled “Proposal for RACH Preambles,” the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. A segmented preamble detector structure using sub-correlations instead of 4096-chip coherent integration may also be employed, as described in the paper entitled “Design of High-Speed Preamble Searcher for RACH Preamble Structure in WCDMA Reverse Link Receiver” by Eun-Sun Jung et al., published in IEICE Transactions (89-B(11): 2990-2997 (2006)); as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,103,084, issued Sep. 5, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,091, issued Jun. 14, 2005; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/665,511, filed Sep. 19, 2000 by Lee et al.; and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/664,646, filed Sep. 19, 2000; all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.